


I promise

by CiaraSky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Promises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: Sana saw the text on Isak's phone and decided she had to confront Vilde about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, any mistakes are mine!

Sana sprung up from her chair as soon as the bell rang and made her way towards the classroom Vilde just had her class in. She stood beside the door and waited. A dozen students left the room before Vilde finally appeared. 

Sana grabbed Vilde's arm and yanked her to the side. Vilde cried out before she noticed that it was Sana. 

"Sana, what is i..." Vilde began but fell silent at the look on her friend's face.

"Vi må snakke. Nå," Sana said and made her way to the nearest bathroom, dragging Vilde with her by her arm.

As they entered the bathroom, Sana checked the cubicles to make sure they were alone. Afterwards, she turned to Vilde with crossed arms.

"You can't just ask people if they're gay, Vilde," she said accusatory and Vilde gaped at her like a fish trying to breathe. 

"Why not?" she finally asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Sana sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's not like I'd hate him if he were. I love gay people."

At this, Sana stepped towards Vilde and grabbed her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. 

"You can. not. do. this," Sana said, putting emphasis on every word. Vilde knitted her eyebrows in confusion, her eyes looking for answers in Sana's face.

"What's the problem?"Vilde then asked, leaning back to bring some space between herself and Sana's intense glare.

The problem," Sana replied, poking a finger into Vilde's chest, "is that you took the possibility from him to tell us himself, whether it's true or not. You didn't see his face when he got the text."

Vilde's face got visibly said when Sana said this.

"But I don't even judge him for being gay," Vilde retorted, her voice soft.

"That's not -"

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and the girls turned towards it. Two girls stood in the door frame and looked from Vilde to Sana.

"Find another bathroom," Sana snaped and the girls didn't argue and left. Turning back to Vilde, Sana continued.

"That's not the point. The point is that there's probably a good reason he told nobody," Sana explained. "Where did you hear that anyway?"

"Some girl from first grade who's friends with Emma," Vilde said and Sana took a step back, leaning against a cubicle door.

"Fucking Emma," Sana cursed and thought for a second before she looked at Vilde again. "You need to apologize to Isak. And you're not gonna talk about it to anyone else or I'll -"

"But -"

"Or I'll make you regret it."

"But -"

"Nei!"

"But it's not a bad thing he's gay!" Vilde finally finished her protest and Sana once again stepped towards Vilde to grab her by the shoulders. 

"Vilde. I know you live in this picture perfect world," Sana said quietly but not losing heat. "And you always see the best in people. But there are people out there who'd stop being friends with Isak or even beat him up just because he's gay. And even if there weren't, it is still  _his_ choice to tell people. Not Emma's, not yours, not mine. His."

"Oh," Vilde simply said and looked down at the tiled floor. The silence between them lasted until the bell rang half a minute later.

"Got it?" Sana asked and slightly shook Vilde's shoulders.

"Ja," Vilde said and looked at Sana with embarrassment. "I guess I really should apologize to Isak."

"And?" Sana continued as Vilde took her phone from her pocket.

"And?" Vilde echoed, looking up from her phone, puzzled. 

" "And I promise to not tell this gossip to other people". Say it."

Vilde rolled her eyes but Sana kept glaring at her until Vilde crumbled.

"Okay, okay! And I promise to not tell this gossip to other people!" Vilde promised and Sana smiled to herself.

"Good, glad we got that settled," Sana closed and then left the bathroom to get to her next class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just really needed Sana to sass the hell out of Vilde.


End file.
